Sobre Celos y Malentendidos
by dientesblancos
Summary: "Entonces Sebastian Smythe entro a la ecuación. Y desde allí es donde realmente empezó el pasaje a la demencia de Jeffrey Sterling." (Pasa antes y en sucesivo con "Sobre Objetos Perdidos"&etc)


**Empieza años antes de "****Sobre Objetos perdidos" (y los demás) pero después retoma y pasa sucesivamente con ellos.  
Jeff/Nick, Sebastian/Blaine, Sebastian/Kurt~**

* * *

La historia de Jeff Sterling comienza mucho tiempo atrás, cuando de niño su familia viajo a San Francisco para presenciar la boda de su tía Betty con otra mujer.

Esa fue la primera vez que supo que dos personas del mismo género podían estar juntas, y que si a él alguna vez le gustaba un hombre, a nadie en su familia se le haría un problema.

Sin embargo, eso no evito que tuviera sus resguardos sobre el tema al crecer, y que cuando en primaria, sus ojos se posaron sobre el adorable hijo del amigo de su padre, reaccionara como todo niñito al que le gusta una niñita y no quiere aceptarlo.

Nick era de baja estatura, tímido y reservado para un chico de su edad, pero muy respetuoso y de dulce corazón. Jeff quedo embobado al verlo, y aunque en un principio cuando sus padres los presentaron le sonrió con todos los dientes, una vez los dejaron solos… lo empujo al suelo con violencia.

Jeff se convirtió en todas las pesadillas de Nick, porque el pequeño niño apenas tenía agallas para levantarle la voz al chico rubio platinado que le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura. Lo peor de todo, es que tampoco podía decírselo a nadie, porque cuando llegaban los adultos, Jeff actuaba como un ángel caído del cielo.

Jeff se salía con la suya, pero la verdad es que no se sentía orgulloso al respecto en lo más mínimo.

Pero entonces su tía Betty vino de visita, y lo atrapo por el vidrio de la ventana mientras le tiraba del pelo a Nick al punto de hacerlo gritar.

La mujer lo llevo de inmediato a dentro, pero en vez de entregarlo a sus padres en cadena perpetua, lo dirigió a solas a un cuarto, y lo sentó en silencio.

- Si lo tratas así, el jamás va a corresponderte. - Dijo la mujer de pronto, y a Jeff se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo.

- Pero… pero… a mí el _no me_… -

- Soy mucho más vieja que tú Jeffrey, cuando tú has ido, yo ha he ido y vuelto millones de veces… -

Permanecieron en silencio.

- Pero… ¿Y si a él no le gustan los hombres…? -

- Entonces, en vez de un novio tendrás a un _gran amigo_. - Dijo su tía y lo miro con los ojos adultos, llenos de sabiduría. - En la vida no siempre tenemos lo que queremos, pero no puedes culpar a los demás por ello… -

Tras aquella lección de vida, Jeff cambió su actitud, y muy de a poco Nick fue perdiéndole el temor.

Y para cuando ambos entraron a la escuela secundaria Dalton, ya eran los mejores amigos.

El problema es que Jeff no había podido superar el amor que sentía por Nick, y mientras más tiempo de su infancia y adolescencia pasaban juntos, ese amor se iba intensificando.

Pero el problema real no es que Jeff estuviera enamorado… sino que estaba 95%_ seguro_ que a Nick solo le gustaban las mujeres, y tampoco tenía el valor para preguntarle si alguna vez había considerado _pasarse al otro lado_. Eso sería irrespetuoso.

Así que aquí estaban, primer año en Dalton, compartiendo habitación y descubriendo el gusto que ambos compartían por la música, uniéndose a los Warblers.

Blaine Anderson se transfirió a la escuela un mes después que esta iniciara. Todos conocían su historia, porque Dalton era una escuela privada pequeña donde todos se enteraban de todo.

_"Blaine Anderson, al que lo golpearon en su escuela por ser gay". _

Jeff de inmediato se le acerco, y su amistad progreso a un ritmo acelerado.

Fue Jeff quien descubrió que Blaine "cantaba como un sueño", y lo incitó a meterse a los Warblers, para acabar siendo en el futuro su solista más renombrado.

El problema fue que, su relación con Blaine comenzó a distanciarlo de Nick.

No estuvo realmente seguro cuando paso, pero de repente, mientras él se las pasaba con Blaine, Wes y David, Nick se aislaba con un chico extraño llamado Thad, a leer comics en las esquinas desoladas de la escuela.

_"Quizás es para mejor"_ pensaba Jeff. Así podría olvidarse de esa loca fantasía de que algún día Nick le correspondería sus sentimientos.

Pensó entonces que quizás Blaine y él tenían una chance. Aún eran jóvenes, pero Blaine era atractivo bajo todos los estándares, y se llevaban bien, ¿O no?

Entonces _Sebastian Smythe_ entro a la ecuación. Y desde allí es donde realmente empezó el pasaje a la demencia de Jeffrey Sterling.

Sebastian era un chico rudo y desinhibido, al que obligaron a transferirse a Dalton bajo amenaza de colegio militar.

Y comenzó a compartir habitación con Blaine, y luego a coquetearle como si no hubiera mañana. Y a Blaine… _pareció agradarle_.

Esa fue la primera vez que comenzó a detestar Sebastian, y Jeff se admitiría solo así mismo que fue por los_ celos_. No solo porque había dejado a Blaine encantado con solo conocerlo por una semana, sino porque su personalidad de _"si quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo"_ era algo que siempre había querido para él.

Jeff estaba siempre lleno de dudas, y no podía actuar antes de asegurarse que todas las cartas estuvieran a su favor. Es por eso que después de tantos años de conocerlo, ni siquiera podía preguntarle a su supuesto _mejor amigo_ (a quien amaba), si le gustaban los hombres.

(Y también por eso había decidido distanciarse en un intento fallido por olvidarse de él)

Por culpa de Smythe ahora su oportunidad con Blaine se había ido por el drenaje… aunque eso lo ayudo a darse cuenta de lo inevitable: que el solista de los Warblers jamás le gustaría tanto como le gustaba Nick.

Así que fue en su búsqueda, en un intento desesperado por restablecer su amistad. Lo encontró apartado, en una de las salas comunes de Dalton, leyendo comics en la ventana junto aquel chico al que llamaban Thad.

-Hey… ¿Qué están haciendo…? - Les llamó la atención, tratando de romper el hielo con una pregunta (muy) obvia.

Thad levanto la mirada para verlo con una sonrisa, pero los ojos llenos de pánico. En primer año, aún era un chico tímido, y no el charlatán que acabaría compartiendo habitación con Kurt Hummel en los próximos años.

Nick sin embargo, levanto la cabeza quitándose los anteojos de lectura, y le dedico una mirada desconfiada. A Jeff se le rompió el corazón… porque no solía ver esa clase de expresión en su amigo desde que eran niños e injustamente lo empujaba en el arenero.

- Nick… -

- ¿Ahora te acuerdas que estoy vivo….? - Pregunto, y Jeff no supo que responderle. - Es verdad lo que ese chico _Sebastian _me dijo… ahora que el está todo el tiempo con Blaine vuelves corriendo a buscarme… -

Si antes lo despreciaba, ahora Jeff estaba seguro. Lo que sentía por Smythe era el odio más profundo que jamás había sentido por nadie.

(Lo que no sabía, era que ese sentimiento era compartido por mitad de la escuela, y que mientras el intentaba hablar con Nick, Sebastian estaba muy ocupado colgando la jaula de Pavarotti en el monumento del fundador de la escuela)

- Escúchame, no es así, yo solo vine a…-

- ¡No quiero ser tu amigo substituto Jeff! - Exclamó Nick interrumpiéndolo. Thad a su lado se escondía detrás de su comic, completamente fuera de lugar en esta situación y queriendo matarse.  
- No es justo para mí que cuando encuentras a alguien más interesante simplemente me dejas de hablar… ¡Asi no funcionan las amistades! -

- ¡Me equivoque! ¡¿Está bien?! - Jeff lo miro con desesperación. - Me equivoque completamente, y fui un idiota… y por favor, prometo que no volveré a hacerlo nunca más… pero… _se mi amigo_, te extraño demasiado... -

Nick suspiro y se desplomó donde ya estaba sentado. Jeff tuvo un extraño Deja Vu a cuando eran niños, y le rogo al pequeño Nicky que fuese su amigo después de todo lo que lo había atormentado.

- Esta bien, Jeff… pero no habrá tercera vez, ¿Ok? -

Y Jeff lo abrazo con fuerza… y Nick le devolvió el abrazo… y de repente Thad también los estaba abrazando porque se había conmovido y le caían lagrimas de los ojos (Si luego un fanfic aparecía en la web basado en esta escena, era total coincidencia).

Con su amistad restaurada, el resto del año paso rápido y sin acontecimientos notables.

Excepto por los _5 días y 7 horas_ que Blaine y Sebastian estuvieron de novios, que acabarían en el incidente más recordado de la historia de Dalton.

(Jeff y Nick salían de su habitación compartida, listos para bajar al comedor a desayunar. De repente, doblando por otro de los pasillos de habitaciones, vieron como un frasco era lanzado contra una pared desde una puerta abierta. Tras ello Sebastian salió corriendo de ella cubriéndose la cabeza y exclamando:  
_"¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!"_

_"¡¿Loco?! ¡¿YO?! ¡Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara seriamente y decirme eso!"_

Un desodorante salió volando y golpeo a Sebastian en el hombro. El chico de inmediato volvió a entrar a la habitación hecho una fiera.

_"¡Eres un desgraciado!"_

Se escucharon fuertes ruidos provenientes de la habitación, tras lo que Blaine salió con el cabello repleto de rulos alocados por todos lados -como nadie lo había visto hasta ahora. -

_"¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡No puedo tolerarte un segundo más!"_

Sebastian fue detrás de él. Jeff casi los persigue, pero Nick lo tomo del brazo y le negó con la cabeza. No era su lugar presenciar aquello… _aunque fuera divertido_, y de igual manera mitad de la escuela los acabara viendo gritarse por los pasillos durante la próxima hora, hasta que algún profesor los separara cuando estaban a punto de irse a los golpes.

Jeff nunca se entero de que paso en realidad.)

El segundo año en Dalton, Jeff lo empezó con una gran sonrisa, sin saber que acabaría resultando una gran prueba de su dominio sobre sí mismo (para no golpear a nadie).

Todo comenzó cuando abriera su mochila el lunes de la segunda semana de clases, para encontrar un mapache muerto dentro de ella. Los que lo conocían sabían el gran amor que tenía por los animales, y lo mucho que verlos muertos lo afectaba. Pronto se estaba cubriendo la cara al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Blaine y David lo ayudaron a sentarse, y recuperar la compostura. Pero fue Nick quien tomo la mochila y salió de la clase para deshacerse de lo terrible que había allí adentro.

Horas después, Jeff lo encontraría empujando a Sebastian contra una pared, y con una expresión enfurecida. Nunca había visto a su dulce Nicky con una mueca de ese estilo, y mucho menos siendo agresivo con alguien (pocas veces en su vida lo habían visto incluso levantar la voz).

- ¡Esta vez tus bromas fueron demasiado lejos! - Le exclamo Nick a la cara. - ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de poner algo así en su mochila?! ¡¿Qué tan cruel puedes ser?! -

Jeff volvió a arder en odio… ¡Había sido él! _Pero claro que había sido Smythe_, como es que no lo había sospechado.

- Wow, tus habilidades detectivescas son fantásticas _Sherlock_… pero técnicamente yo no fui el que lo coloco allí… unos de primero se encargaron de sacarlo de la basura y… -

- ¡No me importan los tecnicalismos Sebastian! Deja de molestar a Jeff… ya ha sido suficiente… -

Sebastian lo miro a los ojos, y Jeff divisó un brillo allí… combativo, entretenido.

- ¿Y qué harás si no lo hago…? -

- Te las verás conmigo… - Nick frunció el ceño.

- _Genial._ No puedo esperar, Nicky. -

Jeff odiaba a Sebastian Smythe.

Creo que ya lo he dicho ¿No?

Aunque ahora lo odiaba más que nunca.

Al parece "el pequeño Nick enojado" no solo le había resultado atractivo a él mismo (obvio), sino que a esa rata salida del infierno, que ya se había llevado a la cama a mita de _Ohio, _también le había agradado.

Y podía tolerar que las chicas le coquetearan a Nick, pero ahora que veía como un hombre lo arrinconaba en los pasillos para intentar provocarlo, _le salía humo literal por los oídos_.

- No creo que sea bueno que sigas hablándote con ese Smythe… - _Se lo dijo_ , cuando estaban solos en la habitación (y si sonó como novio celoso no era su culpa, ok!?)

Nick rodo los ojos con hastío, pero no dirigido hacia Jeff.

- Lo dices como si yo_ quisiera_ hablarme con el… el tipo _me persigue_. - Suspiro. - Tu deberías cuidarte también… ya sabes, siempre esta molestándote… _quizás gusta de ti_… -

Jeff soltó una carcajada.  
- ¡Sebastian Smythe no gusta de mi! Estás loco, jaja… ¿_Qué _vería en mi? -

- ¿Qué _NO_ vería en ti? - Respondió sin pensarlo. Jeff se sonrojo, y Nick…_también_. - Digo…eres apuesto y talentoso… en todo lo que haces… cantar, dibujar y…todos te quieren… ¡Cualquier chico que le gusten los chicos gustaría de ti! -

¿Acaso Nick le estaba coqueteando?

(_Basta cerebro de Jeff, deja de hacerte ilusiones, pensé que ya habíamos pasado ese punto._)

- Tu tampoco estas nada mal, Nicky. - Se fue hacia su cama y se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo. - Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida… ¿Está bien? No quiero que te lastimen… -

Jeff confrontaría a Sebastian en una fiesta en la casa de David la semana entrante. En medio de la nube de consumición etílica, Smythe acabaría besándolo, y después de medio minuto de confusión, Jeff le daría un golpe en la cara y lo amenazaría que si volvía a acercársele a él o a Nick una vez más, le patearía el trasero hasta que jamás pudiera volver a sentarse (_Bien Jeff, yo sabía que lo tenías en ti. Ahora solo deja de hablar contigo mismo). _

El problema fue que luego noto como Nick comenzaba a… alejarse. Le hablaba menos, trataba de irse rápido de la habitación en las mañanas y llegaba tarde cuando tenían que irse a dormir.

Jeff decidió no preguntarle, aunque la tensión lo estaba volviendo absolutamente loco.

Hasta que un día, sentados solos en la cafetería… Nick _lo dijo._

- Se que estas saliendo con Sebastian en secreto. -

Jeff se paralizó, y la coca cola que tomaba se le cayó de las manos.

- ¿Ah….? ¡¿_AH_?! - No pudo decir palabra alguna. - ¡¿QUÉ?! -

- Se que… te debió avergonzar pero… ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Debería haber sido el primero en enterarme que gustabas de él! -

- ¡Es una mentira! ¿¡Acaso es una broma!? ¿¡Quién te dijo eso!? - Jeff estaba completamente enloquecido, y Nick lo miraba confundido, demasiado seguro en sus palabras para que fuese una broma elaborada de su parte.

- Jeff…_toda la escuela lo sabe_. Trent los vio besarse en la fiesta de David y… todos dicen que están juntos desde entonces. -

- ¡No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad! - Repitió hasta el cansancio. - ¡Saldría con cualquier persona en el planeta menos con ese sujeto! ¡Tienes que creerme Nicky, no sé quien invento esa broma tan cruel pero…! -

Nick suspiro y luego sonrió, un poco demasiado feliz… aunque Jeff no pensó demasiado al respecto.

- Te creo… aunque vas a necesitar mucho para desmentir este rumor. _Jaja_…es el tema de moda de la semana, ya sabes cómo es Dalton… -

Jeff tuvo que fingir "cortar" con Sebastian dramáticamente en los pasillos para que todos le creyeran. Sebastian solo rió entretenido, para luego pasar a su siguiente víctima y finalmente ir al cine con Blaine.

_Seguramente la rata lo había planeado desde el principio_.

El tercer año en Dalton también empezó tranquilo. Ahora eran _"Juniors"_ y estaban bastante arriba de la cadena alimenticia. Los Warblers habían ascendido a la categoría de "estrellas de rock" en la escuela, y junto a Thad se habían unido al club de arte. Mientras tanto, Nick y él eran más unidos que nunca, aunque pese al _de vez en cuando_ frecuente coqueteo amistoso, aún no estaban juntos de ninguna de las formas que Jeff quería desde que era un niño.

Jeff ya estaba acostumbrado para este punto a que cada vez que creía que las cosas iban bien, todo terminaba yéndose al carajo.

Y fue así, como en una reunión de los Warblers en la casa de Wes, encontró en el suelo un papel arrugado.

Al desplegarlo encontró el nombre NICK rodeado por un corazón.

_Ardió en celos_.

Alguien en esta habitación gustaba de_ SU_ Nicky… y ya no le importaba llamarlo _suyo_ en su cabeza, porque para este punto todos en la escuela sabían que lo amaba con obsesión, _menos el mismo chico_.

Y sin embargo alguno de los Warblers en esta habitación estaba dibujando su nombre en los papeles. _Y no era justo_.

(_Ok_, quizás se lo merecía después de años de perseguirlo sin jamás confesarse).

¿Pero quién sería…? De inmediato elimino a todos los heterosexuales con novia de la sesión. A los sin novia los dejo como posibles sospechosos… ¿Quién decían que no habían salido del closet?

(Este es el punto en el que se convierte en un perfecto paranoico)

Vio como Nick reía amistoso con Blaine Anderson del otro lado del salon…. un Blaine Anderson que estaba MUY soltero.

Y Jeff no se dio cuenta que estaba apretando del brazo al pobre Thad, hasta que el chico pidió clemencia a quejidos.

Decidió ir para el baño a calmarse. Allí, sentado en el retrete, y reflexionando sobre su vida, localizo otros dos papeles arrugados bajo el lavamanos. Se arrastro al suelo desesperado por tomarlos. Abrió el primero y efectivamente encontró un dibujo muy amateur de Nick rodeado por corazones. En cinco segundos estaba nuevamente arrugándolo en la palma de su mano.  
Se debatió si de verdad quería abrir el segundo… ¿Y si encontraba el nombre de alguien allí…? ¿El nombre de_ Blaine_? ¿Cómo podría competir con Blaine? ¡Nadie competía con el gran Anderson! El era la razón por la que conseguir un solo en su coro acapella era casi imposible.

Tomo aire y lo abrio. Y lo que vio allí lo dejo perplejo.

Era un dibujo de Nick de nuevo, pero esta vez de la mano de una persona… de una chica.

¿Una chica?

Salió del baño aún sujetando el dibujo tratando de entender. Y levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con una chiquilla de coletas mirándolo pasmada.

_La hermana de Wes_.

- E…. ¡Eso es mío! - Dijo la chica y le arranco el dibujo de las manos. Jeff frunció el ceño… aún así seguía siendo competencia (tiene 13 años Jeff, _cálmate_).

- Escucha Wendy, es adorable que te gusten los amigos de tu hermano grande, pero tienes que saber que no es posible. - Dijo tratando de sonar gentil.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es tu novio? - Le contesto cruzándose de brazos.

_Golpe bajo_.

- Bueno…_ no_… pero… -

- Entonces esta libre, y aquí entre nos rubiecito, yo creo que tengo más chances que tú. -

_Si solo no fuese una niñita_.

Decidió jugar sucio y le mostro los dibujos a Wes, causando una gran escena en la que el más avergonzado fue Nick, quien no saco la cara de entre sus manos por _horas_ mientras sus amigos se burlaban de que ahora era el "cuñado de Wes" (cosa que ni a Nick, ni a Wes, ni a Jeff les hacía la menor gracia).

Pasado este episodio, Kurt Hummel se transfirió a la escuela.

Al compartir cuarto con Thad, de inmediato termino haciéndose amigo de él y de Nick.

Eso llevo a varios cambios progresivos en la escuela. El más notorio fue la extraña dinámica entre el chico nuevo y el dúo Smythe-Anderson. Nadie estaba del todo seguro que pasaba allí, pero por lo pronto parecía que Kurt y Sebastian se odiaban, y Blaine (como amigo de ambos) actuaba como mediador. Jeff estaba feliz mientras tanto de hacerle apoyo a Kurt y mirar a la rata Smythe con mala cara cada vez que se les acercaba.

_Estaba feliz de apoyar en todo a Kurt_, o al menos hasta que empezó a llevarse demasiado bien con Nick.

De verdad necesitaba ver a un psicólogo o algo similar, no era posible que se pusiera de esta manera cada vez que Nick tenía cercanía con otro adolescente gay. Y se sentía muy culpable por estos sentimientos… pero hacía horas que Nick se había ido con el susodicho y _no había regresado_.

Jeff giraba en su cama desesperado.

Al llegar Jeff lo observaba con su mirada inquisitoria.

- Entonces… Kurt y tú… -

- Lo acompañe a comprarse anteojos nuevos Jeff. - Suspiro y dejo unas bolsas del centro comercial sobre su cama, y tras ello se sentó también. - Dime que otra vez no te has inventado que estoy saliendo con alguien sin decirte… -

- Bueno… no… digo… si… digo… ¡No, _yo nunca hago eso_! -

- Jeff… - Suspiro Nick, y luego rió un poco, acercándose a acariciarle la cabeza. - No tienes que cuidarme tanto… -

- Me preocupo por ti Nicky… - _Si solo supieras._

- Ya lo sé… pero estoy bien, ¿Ok? Además no es como si la persona que me gustara me….-

Jeff se congeló.

- ¿Te gusta alguien…? -

Nick se congeló, sabiendo que se le había escapado una verdad escondida.

- ¡Fue un decir! - Se separo rápidamente, pero Jeff de un impulso le tomo una muñeca.

Nick la aparto y se apuro a la salida.

- ¡Me olvide algo en lo de Kurt! - Y realizó su gran huida.

Jeff se convirtió en un zombie las semanas entrantes. _A Nick le gustaba alguien_.

Y obviamente no era él… porque por años no se había animado a decirle nada.

Porque Jeffrey Starling era cobarde y celoso, y no podía evitar pensar demasiado.

A su alrededor mientras tanto se formaban parejas… como David y su nueva novia, o Kurt y Sebastian (combinación tan rara que tuvo que preguntar tres veces para verificar que no se hubiera confundido).

Estaba ahogándose en la completa agonía, nuevamente alejándose de Nick por miedo a verlo de la mano con otra persona (que si llegaba a ser la hermanita de Wes, juraba que mataba a alguien).

Entonces Sebastian Smythe apareció frente a su banco de clases en el recreo.

- ¿Por qué la cara larga Sterling…? -

- Cállate Smythe, no estoy de buen humor. -

- No lo has estado por un largo tiempo, comienzas a preocupar a tus amigos.

Jeff suspiro agotado, sin ganas de pelear. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres…? -

Sebastian tomo aire.

- Mira… quiero…. _disculparme_, ¿Ok? Sé que no hemos estado en los mejores términos y lo más probable es que nunca lo estemos… pero… -

- Esto es por Kurt ¿Cierto? - Jeff lo observo. - Escucha, acepto tu disculpa, solo porque estas con mi amigo, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera discutir mis problemas contigo. -

Entonces Sebastian le estaba entregando un montón de papeles arrugados apilados ordenadamente. Jeff lo miro sin entender… pero al ver el primero de la pila se le paro el corazón.

_JEFF Y NICK_. Rodeado de un corazón.

Comenzó a pasar uno tras otro, encontrando más y más dibujos del mismo estilo. Y Jeff reconocía claramente la letra de su dueño.

- ¿Qué es…? _¿De dónde…? _-

- No importa de dónde los saqué ¿Ok? Pero Nick los ha estado dibujando por _meses,_ quizás más. Así que no seas un idiota Sterling… ¿Me captas? -

Jeff asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin poder articular palabra alguna. Sebastian le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

- _Buen chico._ Con esto saldo mi deuda, así que nos vemos rubiecito. -

Oh, _¿Sebastian?_ No, no, el no es tan malo como dicen _¿Saben?_

Nick regresó a su cuarto para encontrar a Jeff leyendo todos los papeles que Sebastian había rescatado de la basura. Decir que quería que lo tragara la tierra estaba sobre entendido. Jeff se levanto al verlo, y estaba listo para decir algo, pero su mejor amigo se adelanto.

- ¡Ok, l_o admito_! ¡Me gustas Jeff! Me gustas desde… hace muchos años pero… nunca quise arruinar nuestra amistad, y prometo que esto no cambiara nada, podemos hacer de cuenta que… -

- ¡NO! - Exclamó Jeff desesperado. _SOBRE SU CADAVER_. - ¡_Demonios_ Nick, yo te amo! -

Se lanzó sobre él, tirándolos a ambos a la cama, y lo apretujó con fuerza sin dejarlo salir de sus brazos.

- No te retractes _por favor_… he esperado mucho por esto pero… nunca tuve el valor….yo…-

Se miraron mutuamente, acurrucados en la cama como niños. Jeff tenía los ojos llorosos, pero Nick lo miraba con una sonrisa calmada, agradecida.

- Yo también…creo que fuimos dos tontos…. pero está bien Jeffy, siempre estuvimos al lado del otro. -

Besarse fue torpe, pero dulce. Extrañamente también fue natural, después de toda una vida juntos.

Jeff decidió comenzar a pensar dos veces antes de malentender todas las situaciones. Lo de los celos sería un poco difícil de erradicar, pero Nick también pecaba de ellos de vez en cuando, así que no se harían mucho problema al respecto.

(_Aunque Nick se negaba rotundamente a la propuesta de Jeff de ir a besarse a la casa de Wes frente a su hermana_)


End file.
